Anniversary Night
by BonesPixi
Summary: JJ and Will finally get a night out free of work and parenting to celebrate their anniversary. FLUFF ONESHOT. R&R :D


"You still good to babysit tonight?" JJ asked as she ducked into her friend's office.

"Abso-freakin-lutely," Penelope said as she span around in her chair to look at the blonde profiler standing in the doorway. "What time should I come over so I can play with my Godson?"

"Well, our reservations are for eight, so seven?" They would have gone for an earlier time, but any earlier would have been cutting it too slim for JJ to get back from the Bureau and to get ready for a night out.

"Easy-pesy."

…

Thankfully no cases had come in, so JJ and Will were actually able to celebrate their anniversary on their actual anniversary and not a couple of days later, like they had so many times in the past. JJ had put the finishing touches on her look just as there was a knock on the door to announce Penelope's arrival.

"I got it," Will called out from the living room.

Smoothing out her dress one last time in front of the mirror, JJ walked out to greet her friend. "Oh you two are as gorgeous as this little one," Penelope said as she held Henry in her arms, though he was getting a little too big to be held.

"So you know everything?" JJ asked looking over to her friend. They had gone over the usual nightly routine for Henry earlier at the BAU.

"It's all up here," Penelope said as she tapped her forehead.

"Okay, so we'll be back by ten or eleven, and just call us if anything happens," JJ said as she went over her usual babysitter's mantra.

"Go, we got this, don't we Henry?" Penelope said as she tried to push the two parents out the door. She knew they very rarely got a night out, and she wanted them to enjoy themselves as much and for as long as possible.

"You be a good boy for Aunty Penelope, alright?" JJ instructed her little boy, before giving him a quick peck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Henry smiled back.

"Good night, little man," Will said as he tussled his child's hair. "Thanks for doing this Pen," he said as he tried to usher his wife out the door.

"Any time."

…

Even though they had a reservation for eight, they weren't seated until half past, though they didn't mind, it was nice to stand around and talk, plus JJ wasn't overly hungry. "We're sorry for the wait," the waiter said once the couple was sitting at their table. "Can I get either of you something to drink while you look over the menu?"

"I'll just have a water, thank you," JJ requested.

"And for you sir?"

"A beer, whatever's on tap is fine," Will said.

"Certainly," the waiter said as he began to turn away.

"Actually, sorry, excuse me. May I get a glass of orange juice as well," JJ asked after the waiter turned back around.

"Of course."

"Orange juice?" Will asked curiously after the waiter walked away. She'd never ordered orange juice at a restaurant before.

"Yeah, well Henry had the last of the carton this morning, and I've been wanting some all day," she answered.

"So something we'll need to add to the shopping list on the weekend."

"And annoyingly, he didn't even finish his glass," JJ said remembering back to the morning.

"Why didn't you finish it off then?" Will asked, it was what she would normally do, there was no point tipping the rest down the sink.

"Because your son got creative with his toast," she replied.

"What's that mean?" he asked not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"He made something he liked to call PB&OJ," she said with a grossed out look on her face. "I'm horrified by that kids taste buds," though if she was being honest she couldn't hide her enjoyment over her son's creative pun.

"PB&OJ, that's different," Will said as he let out a small chuckle, to which JJ joined in.

"It was disgusting, you're lucky you weren't there," she said as the waiter came back with the drinks.

"Orange juice for the lady, and beer for the gentlemen. Have you had an opportunity to look over your menus yet?" He asked after placing the glasses in front of Will and JJ.

"Oh sorry, not yet," JJ apologised.

"No problem, I'll be right over there when you're ready to order, he gestured off to the bar before walking away again.

"We should probably decide what we want to order," JJ said as she watched the waiter walk off.

"Yes, but first, a toast," he said picking up his glass.

"To what?" JJ asked as she picked up her own glass.

"To PB&OJ," he said as JJ let out a crack of laughter before hitting their glasses together and then taking a sip.

…

They had finished dessert a short while ago, and were just sitting at the table, hands intertwined, not ready to leave yet. "The last few- how long has it been?" Will asked trying to quickly do the math in his head.

"Depends from when you're talking about. Do you mean from when we met, or started our real relationship, or had Henry, or when we got married?" JJ asked.

"All of it. So since I met you my life has been amazing. When you walked up to me at that crime scene and shook my hand, I knew you were something special. And it didn't take me long to realise I wanted to know you more and better. And when you handed me your card, and basically told me you felt the same, I knew that this was going to be something. And yeah we had our ups and downs in that first year, but it was all worth it. And ever since then you've made my life the best it can be. I can't imagine my life without you and I never want to. You're the love of my life, and one of the best things that has happened to me, the other being Henry," Will said. JJ listened closely to every sweet word. She was so thankful she had found this man.

"I love you so much, and everything you just said is exactly how I feel. And I don't know what I can say that would even come close to that. But I look forward to what lies ahead for us, and I know that together we can handle anything."

…

"I've had a really good night tonight," JJ said as they walked up to the house.

"I think we can bump it up a bit higher than a 'good' night," Will grinned as he pulled JJ in and placed his lips on hers.

JJ smiled as they pulled apart. "I think we can go a bit higher still," she said as she placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled Will back for a longer kiss. Getting a little too into it, Will pushed JJ up to the house wall while she untucked his dress shirt.

"Oh," Penelope said opening the door and seeing the couple's heavy make out session. Quickly JJ and Will pulled away from each other. "I thought I heard something. I'm going to go back inside now and pretending I didn't see anything. Carry on," she said awkwardly before closing the door.

Both JJ and Will couldn't hide their amusement, after one last peck they followed the technical analysis into the house.

…

Penelope left shortly after, and calling it a night, JJ and Will closed up the house and headed to their bedroom. JJ popped her head into Henry's room just to check on him before going to her room and getting into her pyjamas. Turning off the light and settling into bed, the couple began to continue their heated makeout session for the porch.

Pulling back JJ placed a hand on Will's chest and broke the kiss. "I know we said no presents," JJ said.

"Yeah?" Will asked looking up into JJ's eyes, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

"Well-" she started but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"I got you something too," he grinned, and they sat up from their positions.

"Really?" She said more than asked.

"It seems like we're both not good at taking direction," Will joked as he turned over to his bureau, turned on the bedside lamp, opened the top drawer, and took out a small jewellery box. "Do you want to go first?" He asked seeing her holding on to her own present.

"No, you first," she said.

"Alright," he agreed as he passed the small box over to his wife. "And because we said no gifts, it's nothing major," he started as JJ opened it up. Will watched as JJ's hand slithered over the gold chain until they landed on the pendant.

"It's beautiful," she said bringing her eyes back up to his.

"Henry helped pick it out. We were out getting something for your mother's day present and we saw this and I thought of you."

"I love it," she said before placing her lips back on to his quickly. "And actually when I saw this, I thought of you as well," she added as she passed the long thin black box over to Will. His fingers worked diligently on the ribbon bow knot. The box looked familiar, almost like the box she'd given him for Christmas, it could have been from the same shop. "Now I know you've already got one, but I think you'll like this one just as much," she said as he finally untied the bow, she didn't have the heart to say he could have just slid the ribbon off the box.

'Had she really gotten him the same thing now as she had for Christmas,' Will thought before he took the lid off the box. "Really?" He asked looking down at the contents of the box. JJ nodded as she smiled behind her hands. Pulling it out the box he examined the plus sign closer, still not truly believing what he was holding in his hands.

"I found out a couple of days ago, but then either you were working or I was, and I wanted to tell you but there just hadn't been any time until now," she explained and Will nodded along as his glance changed from his wife to the positive pregnancy test. "And with Henry I told you over the phone, and with the-" she began but decided she didn't want to bring up the miscarriage right now. "I just wanted to tell you right this time, no matter how cheesy it was."

"Oh darlin, this was by no means cheesy, it was perfect," he said as he let go of the test and pulled her into his embrace. Although they couldn't see each other's faces they had the same wide and happy grins plastered across both. The corners of JJ's eyes glistened at the formation of tears, but she blinked them back before they pulled apart. JJ hadn't been this happy in so long, that wasn't to say she wasn't happy before, it was now it felt like her life was back in her control, that they could move passed the past and move forward with this new chapter of their lives. "I can't believe it," he said as he took JJ's hand in his.

"I know, I'm still in shock myself," she had been feeling ill for about a weak, and while she was at the drug store she picked up the test on a whim, but she actually never expected to be pregnant again while she was waiting for the three minutes to be up. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Do you want to come?" she asked, though from what she remembered the first appointment wasn't all that interesting, it was just some blood tests and a check-up.

"Yeah, absolutely, I'll come," he said as he reached over and turned the light back off. Lying back down in bed, he pulled JJ back over to him. They lied there silently basking in the joy of the situation. Will couldn't wait to be able to do it all again, being in the delivery room, holding their newborn child. First words, first steps, first everything. It was a miracle, a precious miracle. "Hey JJ," he said as his wife rested her head on his chest. She lifted her head up to signify she was listening. "You know I love my gift don't get me wrong," he started in a faux serious tone. "But just so you know, for my birthday, I don't want a stick you peed on," he said and JJ broke out laughing before burying her head back into Will's chest, not wanting to wake the six year old who was sleeping across the hall.

"Don't worry, I washed it," she said looking back up to meet his gaze.

"God, I love you," Will said grinning before placing a peck on JJ's forehead.

"I know, I love you too," she said as she settled back into a comfortable sleeping position.


End file.
